


Makoto Smut Commission

by FicSinner



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Regardless of what canon says, Shameless Smut, Smut, characters are 18+, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicSinner/pseuds/FicSinner
Summary: This fic was a commission done over my Ko-Fi, ko-fi.com/promptsinnerCharacters are 18+ regardless of what anything else says.





	Makoto Smut Commission

**Author's Note:**

> "Makoto running into Peko in the aftermath of the aphrodisiac scene from DR3:TEOHPA and being dragged off to sate her lust only to break the swordswoman"
> 
> "For the second chapter maybe Tenko finds out that her training partner Peko is dating Makoto and tries to break them up only for Makoto to break her as well"

Makoto's luck often got him into scenarios that would be envied by almost any of his peers, not to mention pretty much any guy that was interested in girls at all. Regardless of how it seemed, though, he didn't go out of his way to get himself into lucky-pervert situations, something simply attracting them to him instead.

The boy had initially been taken from proper class because he had drawn the short end of the stick and been made to be the one to help clean out one of the unused classrooms in the staff's stead. And of course, his supposed "help" coming from either of the other classes was nowhere to be found, probably because one of them was still on an aphrodisiac high and the other was Kokichi and decided to skip.

After a while of moving things around with surprisingly good pace, he decided it might be best to take a break in the hall so he didn't get tired of working. To his surprise, though, only a few minutes into his break he was suddenly approached by one of the upperclassmen (upperclasswomen?) without warning, her face bright red but her expression serious as she practically pushed the boy into the empty classroom.

"Peko? What are you doing--?" It took Makoto a moment to recognize the girl that was suddenly moving him, particularly because he knew that she hadn't been the one to be assigned to help with the classroom cleanup. He figured out pretty quickly that she wasn't there for that purpose at all, though, when the swordswoman had pushed him down and sprawled him out on his back onto the floor. 

There was an almost crazed look of lust in her eyes, not even caring that she was practically raping the first boy that she'd seen since leaving her fellow classmates. The girl had been given a particularly potent part of the aphrodisiac-soaked dish that they'd all been served, but knowing that her young master had instructed her not to let on that the two of them knew each other, she had removed herself from the room before she knew she'd be tempted to immediately go for him to relieve his lusts. Leaving them to their growing orgy, Peko had wandered the halls looking for someone that wasn't in class so that she could do something to sate herself of the drug-induced stupor that plagued her, her mind far too clouded to reason why she shouldn't.

She didn't give Makoto time to get up after he had been knocked down, immediately placing herself on top of him and straddling his chest while she fumbled with his pants to get them off. The boy was in too much of a shocked state to properly make any attempts at resistance at the moment, even if he were to actually attempt to, his cock being quickly freed and already half-hard from having one of his hot senpais literally on top of him and desperate for his dick. 

"What's going on, Peko!" Makoto demanded an answer from her even as his cheeks began to burn a rather bright shade of pink with embarrassment. It wasn't the possible rape part that seemed to be bothering him, it was more the fact that it was all happening so suddenly and without context. Even if Peko wasn't too far into her own drug-induced lust to respond, she wouldn't have said anything anyway, because before she would give a chance for retort she had already lifted herself up, her soaked pussy prodding its' entrance against the tip of his now fully hard and throbbing dick.

"I--" The boy was never given the chance to finish that thought as both of them let out simultaneous moans when she pushed him inside of her, his hands absently moving to grab her thighs while the swordswoman was too lustful to care about anything but riding his dick until she was satisfied. Peko had made a slight miscalculation in her plan, though, that being just how enormous the luckster's dick really was, her eyes widening when she realized just how much of his dick still remained even after she had pushed herself what felt like a good distance down it. She leaned in closer while she was lowering herself down on him, her lips meeting his in an unabashedly needy makeout which inadvertently passed her residual aphrodisiac onto him.

The hesitation on her part, as well as his own arousal beginning to course through him, allowed and motivated the boy to flip their positions without warning. Makoto fully flipped the situation, so that Peko was pinned underneath him rather than him under her, holding her down and beginning to greatly quicken the pace she had been trying to keep before hand. He thrust hard into her, pushing even further than she had gotten it in herself, the swordswoman being steadily overwhelmed by the sheer mass and force of the boy's lust-driven movements, even more needy than her own.

He returned the kiss with twice as much dominance and lewd intent, his tongue pushing past her lips without a second thought and beginning to fully dominate the girl beneath him. Peko was getting fucked exactly as she had wanted, with an even more pleasurable twist as well, so she had no reason to complain or resist the boy's increasingly more dominant movements over her. Makoto began to grope her impressively sized tits while they fucked, kneading her flesh pleasantly while the head of his cock slammed repeatedly into her womb.

They both moaned lustfully into the kiss, making out as though they were already lovers, despite Peko's previous infatuation with Fuyuhiko. It wouldn't take much longer until the luckster had replaced him as her master for entirely different reasons anyway, already beginning to break each time she felt him enter her womb with his immensely thick shaft. Makoto showed no signs of stopping either, wanting badly to break the girl that had so suddenly decided to use him for her relief.

The swordswoman came first, too overloaded on the aphrodisiac as well as Makoto's amazing dick to be able to hold herself back, cumming hard and completely breaking her mind as she blissfully moaned into their kiss. She was getting hooked on his dick whether she liked it or not, as well as the boy himself, quickly beginning to fall for him thanks to the amazing fucking he was giving her.

The luckster was happy to break her, although he didn't last much longer himself, hilting again into her tight pussy before he began to unload thick, hot streams of his pent-up seed into her deepest parts, Peko loving every moment of his climactic orgasm inside of her. By the time he had finished cumming she was completely full of his cum, a disheveled mess that was obviously and completely broken to him already. Despite having already had such intense orgasms each, neither of them were even nearly satisfied, continuing to make out while they once again began to fuck, intending to continue long into the night to consummate their new relationship with each other. She'd break the news to the others later, for now all she wanted to think about was her underclassman's enormous cock pounding her over and over again.

\---

Within the week they had gone public as a couple, Peko spending more time with him out of everyone else in the school, her own class included. From afar, it was a cute sort of relationship, with Makoto regularly trying to get the stoic swordswoman more accustomed to showing emotion and the like, as well as helping her with her animal problems. But behind closed doors, or even when they were just out of sight of the rest of the school population, they fucked like rabbits, Peko allowing herself to submit completely to the boy's amazing fuckings in their many meetups both romantic and lustful. It wasn't a stretch to say she was completely addicted to him, and he was perfectly fine with that.


End file.
